Growing Up
by Doubt But Never Regret
Summary: *sequel to Falling*Robin's spent months with her new team,and she's done alot of growing up.when YJ appears for a visit after six months of no contact they notice the changes.will her old team and new team get along or will the pressures be too much?RxSB!
1. Meeting Up

**Okay so Conner's now a little over a year old. Their relationship is still strong even though it's long distance and they barely see each other. Rachael has had some time to grow up and as you'll see in this chapter she's not the bubbly fourteen year old girl Conner left behind anymore. I'm really not sure how this turned out so please review and tell me what should happen next (because other than Eli's escape I have no idea what to do with this!.)Big thank you to all of you that are sticking with this story even though the first addition to it seemed to not even have a clear plot. Enjoy!**

_July 24__th__ 2012 6:34_

My muscles ached and throbbed as I walked towards the wrap around sofa.

"Dude! My arms are killing me!" Beast Boy whines and drops onto the couch at the same time I do.

"No kidding." Cyborg groans and plops down.

"Friends! We must not let this exhaustion defeat us! Let us watch movies and pop some corn together!" Balze says happily.

"Not now Blaze." Raven mumbles as she walks out of the room.

"Beast boy? Would you like to help me?" the green skinned fourteen year old stands happily and walks over.

The smell of burnt popcorn sends a sharp pain through my chest and I find my eyes filling with warm tears.

"I'm going to bed." I say and stand up slowly, despite my body's protests.

"Dude it's only six!" Beast Boy watches as I limp away and sighs when I walk out.

As soon as my door slides shut I collapse onto my bed with a groan. My sides were bruised badly, my hands had some pretty bad cuts, and my palms were badly scrapped. All in all I looked horrible and felt just as bad. The scent of badly cooked food drifted into the room and I buried my face in my pillows in an attempt to keep the memories at bay.

The attempt however doesn't help. My mind floods with memories of a flirting Wally as he eats dozens of Megan's burnt cookies. While Conner sits back and watches with a raised eyebrow and Kaldur stares in amusement. Artemis and I would roll our eyes and chuckle or hit him.

"Robin? Blaze wants you to try some cookies. He says he's got a new recipe." Beast Boy's voice flows softly into the room and I groan before standing and heading towards the door.

"fine." I sigh and the thirteen year old smiles widely before pulling me towards the kitchen.

"Ah! Friend Robin please try?" Blaze holds out a tray of dark brown cookies and beast boy stares at them in shock.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea Blaze." He murmurs and rubs his neck.

I pick one of the charred cookies and tap it on the tray lightly. Sure enough they're hard as a board. I've got to admit though, Blaze is far better at this than Megan was the first time she tried. So I pull the cookie up to my mouth and take a bite. The center of the cookie is surprisingly soft and I chew it easily.

"Robby…you just ate a burnt cookie." Cyborg stares wide eyed and then raises an eyebrow.

"Thanks Blaze." I take another cookie and walk out of the living room.

Again, I collapse on my bed and this time I snuggle into my blankets before pulling out my photo album from under my bed.

I flip open to my favorite page and I'm met with some of the newer photos.

Artemis and Roy Kaldur stand on the left side of a small Christmas tree, Wally and Megan stand on the other side, and Roy along with Conner stand awkwardly between the two couples.

The next picture shows Conner holding up a 'Flash' T-shirt with a smirk. Wally stands next to him with a big smile and a thumbs up.

The third picture shows Megan holding up a cookie pan with a decent looking batch of ginger bread men. The cookies are decorated to match our mentors and she's mid-giggle.

The sight of my friends brings a horrible pang to my chest that has nothing to do with my bruises and I finally let my tears out.

Over the past eleven months I had tried my hardest to train this team and I've succeeded but no matter what I do I miss the Young Justice Team. Sometimes I lay in bed at night thinking why I ever agreed to this and then I remember the fact that I'm a leader. Sure Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, and Blaze are great people but…I can't get close to them. We don't have that special bond I have with the others.

"God Conner I could really use a hug right about now." I whisper to one of the pictures Conner had sent me where he's the only one in the photo. "Why haven't I heard from you in over six months?" I ask and watch a tear land beside his face.

The last time I heard from Conner or any of the YJL team it was New years Eve. I know they're around because they're on the news more and more now but I haven't been able to contact them no matter how hard I try.

"Robin? We're going for Pizza, you coming with?" again Beast boy's voice rings through my room and I sigh.

"No thanks BB." I call over and hear him sigh.

"Alright well…I'll bring you back a slice." He mumbles and shuffles away.

Soon I find myself sitting on the big Sofa, flipping through the channels.

_Who lives in a pineapple…best of both worlds…When this boy meets world…phantom, he was just fourteen…I kill you…Young Justice Team…Cinderelli cinderelli…_

I freeze and flip back. I watch an anchor mumble on about high gass prices before he sighs and turns serious.

"_As we all know, our new young team of heroes Young Justice has not appeared for the past few weeks. In their place a newly formed team by the name of Teen Titans has taken over. We've wondered about why the sudden change; and although we still don't have an answer we do have their last known appearance on tape. Take a look."_

The screen shown shows the team fluently fighting off some sort of robot. Wally's running circles around the metal thing and Megan is working with Artemis on something. Roy and Kaldur are attacking it while Superboy stands aside with a frown, a wolf by his side.

The video only shows them fighting for a few more seconds before the robot collapses and they all stop what they're doing. The video ends and the anchor is back on the screen.

"_We wonder is these Teen Titans are truly worth the respect they seem to demand. For now it seems that they are our only hope of keeping the safe world we're coming to know. The Young Justice Team has not made an appearance in exactly six months, two weeks, and four days. If they're listening out there please…we're begging; come back." _The woman sighs and starts talking about some other topic but I tune her out in attempt of wrapping my head around the fact that I'm not the only one who's noticed they're gone.

I rush over to my room and turn on my computer. For the next two hour, I search through my old conversations with them in hopes that I'd find something suspicious. But I found absolutely nothing. No weird conversations or hints that they'd be taking a break. Everything was totally normal and then they just disappeared.

At around eight thirty the others get back from the pizza place and I quickly log off before walking to the living room.

"Robin! Good to see you're still alive." Cyborg smiles widely and sits at the couch.

"here you go! Saved you a slice just like I said!" Beast Boy places the slice of cheese Pizza in front of me with a wide smile.

"Thanks BB." I smile slightly and sit down as I start eating.

_October 24__th__ 2012 11:57p.m_

My dreams of Mt. Justice and the beach suddenly disappear when the loud wail of the Tower Alarm go off.

On instinct, I grab my utility belt and cape before running out of my room.

"Who attacks on a Sunday? Seriously!" Beast Boy whines and stumbles after me and the rest of the team.

"when we get outside the tower I immediately see the large figure stumbling out of the water.

"Titans! Go!" I wait a few seconds and watch them move quickly and effectively. Beast boy rams himself into the intruder and raven builds a rock cocoon to keep it still. That's when I hear it. A low rumble and gruff sigh before a familiar murmur that's supposedly a manly whine.

"Stop!" I find myself screaming but the other four keep at it. "That's enough!" I jump in front of the rock formation and watch them stare at me in shock.

"Blaze I need some light." I say and watch the alien step forward before pointing his hand to the person and shinning a green light.

"I didn't know it was illegal to visit your girlfriend in Jump." He murmurs tiredly and shakes his head slowly before squinting and flinching away from the light.

"Conner? Conner!" I feel my body suddenly fill with warmth and speed over to wrap my arms around his neck.

"I'd hug you back but I'm STUCK IN a ROCK!" he emphasizes the last few words and turns his head to look at my team. "Anyone?" he mumbles and Raven sighs before letting the rocks fall away.

"Thank you." He says and smiles slightly before hugging me tightly. "I've missed you." He whispers.

"Wait! Hold on; back up big boy." Cyborg suddenly appears by my side and pries me off easily.

"What do you mean Girlfriend?" Beast Boy appears on my other side with a frowns.

"I do not understand either." Blaze comments.

"They don't know?" Conner asks and looks at me with a small smile.

"No. Conner this is Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Blaze. Guys this is my boyfriend Conner." I say and step closer to said boyfriend.

"Hey." Conner smiles kindly, waves, and nods.

"And again I say _Boyfriend_?" Beast Boy screams in shock.

"Yes Beast Boy. Even I, as hard as it seems to be for you to understand, can have a spouse." I say and watch him frowns deeply before smiling and shifting into a blood hound. He circles Conner a few times before shifting back.

"Why does he smell like perfume? And it's not yours!" he says and crosses his arms.

"I live with two girls." Conner says and smirks slightly.

"See? He's a player." Beast Boy points accusingly.

"Um no…the two girls he lives with already have boyfriends, I know them, and their like sisters to me." I say and gently lower his ginger with my hand.

"How come you never told us?" Cyborg suddenly asks.

"It never came up." I mumble and feel my cheeks redden.

"That and Batman wants her life to be as mysterious as possible." Conner grumbles and sighs. "I did miss you though." He smiles slightly and leans in slowly.

"Oh no you don't." I press two fingers to his soft lips and glare lightly. "Not until you explain why I haven't heard from you in over six months!" I pull away and cross my arms.

"I forgot, you're almost fifteen…the age where you start to demand things." He smiles slightly and pecks my fingers before sighing. "Soon…I'll explain soon I promise. But I haven't seen you in over six months and right now if I don't get a kiss I'll explode." He mumbles and I roll my eyes before pulling away my fingers and letting him press his lips to mine.

"Oh Gross!" Beast boy and Cyborg Groan with Raven makes a soft sound that sort of sounds like a chuckle, Blaze doesn't make any sound.

"Come on, let's get you dried up." I say and gently pull at the front of his soaked shirt teasingly.

"okay." He smiles goofily and suddenly looks up at the others. "um…you know…I'm not trying to steal her. although technically she's part of our team." he mumbles and I elbow him before giving his a warning glance.

"What is he talking about Friend Robin?" Blaze steps forwards and shines his light brighter.

"nothing." I say and take a step towards the Tower.

"You didn't tell them?" Conner asks in shock.

"Tell us what?" Raven speaks up.

"Yeah…" Beast Boy mumbles as if he knew there would be something else.

"Before I was part of the Titans…I was the hacker on the Young Justice Team." I say and watch them all take a step back in shock.

"I thought you said this was the first team you'd ever been on." Cyborg says and crosses his arms.

"I said this was the first team I'd lead." I correct and feel myself suddenly wanting to shrink into Conner's chest.

"How many lies have you told us?" Cyborg step forward angrily and I can tell he's glaring.

"Leave her alone." Conner steps forward as well and gently pushes me behind his body.

"Step aside Pretty Boy." Cyborg growls out.

"Friend Cyborg, please stop." Blaze walks over and places a hand on Cyborg's metal chest.

"A team leader doesn't keep secrets from their team. Or is that was your leader did to you?" with that Cyborg walks away with Blaze rushing after him, mumbling words of reassurance.

"…didn't mean to. Robin is a good friend and a good leader." I can hear Blaze muttering soothingly.

"He's just a little upset Robin. He'll get over it. But why didn't you tell us?" Beast Boy's eyes widen innocently and I sigh before walking over and taking the shorter male into my arms in a hug. Over the past few months I'd found that the best way to clam Beast Boy is to hug him and wait for the un-need or un-wanted emotions to go away.

"I thought it'd be best for you guys to look at me as a person who was barely starting off, the same as you guys. But I guess I blew up in my face." His arms wrap around me and suddenly I feel him shift form until I'm hugging a small kitten with the most adorable eyes.

I let out a small chuckle and hug the small fur ball to my chest. He purr and rubs his head against my shoulder.

"I'll be inside." Raven mumbles and floats away.

"Alright Beast Boy. Get some sleep." I place the kitten on the floor and he easily runs back tot eh tower.

"Okay, they're gone. Explain." I say and turn around to face Superboy.

"Can I at least get some dry clothes?" he asks and moves uncomfortably.

"Sure. Come on." I take his hand and watch him smile slightly.

"Wait. Wolf! Cade!" he whistles and looks towards the water. I wait a few seconds before I smile and see a round ball barreling towards us with a white wolf chasing after it.

"You named him Cade?" I chuckle and pet the metal ball.

"Yeah. Meet Wolf, he's the newest member of our team." Conner grins and scratches the wolf's head lovingly.

"You love to pick up strays huh?" I chuckle and watch the ball circle around our legs before it pushes me forward and I slam into Conner's chest.

"I love it when he does that." Conner smiles and leans down to press his lips to mine.

This kiss isn't like the last, it's long, passionate, and breathe taking. Something I've wanted for so long now.

It feels so nice that…the fact that my team is upset with me disappears for just a few moments.

**You guys…am I the only one who cried from the moment Bats died to the very second that ship exploded? I'll admit I did get a bit of happiness form watching J'ohn hurt Megan but other than that I was gushing tears because I thought it was all real! Then boom! It's just an exercise. I've got to admit though that was the best 'it was just a dream' episode in the history of forever! Anyway, please review! I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can : )**


	2. The Break Out

**Thanks a bunch to all of you that reviewed! : D I'm so happy! And due to so many demands on it, yes Rachael will eventually join the Young Justice Team again. I've decided to make Beast Boy a little more…less out going and a lot more kid like in this story. Cyborg is going through a period of time where he's angry that a girl so much younger is leading. so please don't hate the characters just yet; they'll change eventually. I really hope you guys like this chapter! And please don't forget to review. I've made this chapter extra long just for you! : ) and I'd love to hear your opinions on Friday's episode…**

CONNER:

After we make our way to the laundry room, I take off my shirt and watch her toss it into the washing machine.

"Anything else?" her eyes wander slowly down to my pants that are leaving a puddle at my feet.

"Um…turn around." I say and feel my cheeks heat up.

She smiles slightly and turns to give me privacy. Quickly, I slip of my dripping pants and briefs before tossing them into the machine. I feel fur graze my leg and look down to see Wolf holding my back pack in his muzzle.

"Thanks; you're a life saver." I mutter and quickly find new underpants and sweat pants, only leaving my chest and stomach exposed.

"Can I start the washer now?" Rachael asks, still turned away from me.

"Oh…right. Yeah I'm done."

She lets out a chuckle and walks past me to start the machine. When the lid closes I hear water start to pour in and sigh as a comfortable silence fills the room.

"So are you going to explain or what?" she hops onto the washer easily and swings her legs playfully.

"Things have been complicated. I mean the team's gotten stronger sure but without you…we're falling apart just like the first time you left." I find myself walking over to stand in front of her.

"God you have no idea how long I've craved to go back." She suddenly murmurs and buried her face in her hands. Her heart bet quickens suddenly and she lets out a soft sniffle.

"Then why don't you?" ask and lift her head gently.

"They need me Conner. Cyborg still needs help figuring out the number of gadgets he holds, Blaze can barely go a day without breaking something, Raven's not sure how to control her emotions yet, and Beast Boy…I can't leave Beast Boy alone." Tears run down her cheeks. "They're my kids…but you guys are my brothers and sisters. I trust you and know you so much more!" I wipe away her tears and she leans into me.

I don't really have to stretch out my hearing to listen to the others. Raven's murmuring is clear to my ears bot I don't really understand what she's saying, grunting and growling sounds from the training room upstairs tell me that Cyborg is beating up a dummy, shuffling in the kitchen echoes through the halls along with small giggles, and finally a light heartbeat and soft mumbling of a young boy melts my heart.

"…won't stop us. Robin won't let you. " Beast Boy tosses and turns in bed as if in his nightmare he's fighting some bad guy.

"Beast Boy's having a bad dream." I whisper and feel her stiffen.

"God not again. Come on." She hops off the washer and runs away. I follow close behind and let her lead me through the hall ways until we reach a room with a stickers and a poster on the door.

"What's going on?" I ask and watch her walk in hurriedly.

"Beast Boy?" she sits at the edge of the bed and shakes the green skinned teen lightly. "Beast Boy wake up." Her shaking grows more forcefully but Beast Boy only mumbles louder and thrashes around violently.

"Here, let me try." I say and pull her up to her feet. I focus on the sensitive muscle of his lower back and feel the pit of my stomach suddenly grow warm. My temples throb before I feel myself stumble back and red darts out form my eyes.

"Whoa." Rachael breathes out. I only keep my heat vision trained on his skin for a few milliseconds before letting the lasers disperse.

It takes Beast Boy a few seconds but the pain finally wakes him up and he screams in agony before curling into a tight ball.

"Beast Boy!" Rachael catches him before the boy rolls off his bed and hugs him close.

"What was that?" he growls through clenched teeth and grips her cape tightly.

"How badly did you burn him?" she asks and lifts his shirt to inspect the damage.

"It won't bruise or scar. The mark will be gone my tomorrow morning." I say and watch her sigh and nod before pulling the blanket over Beast Boy's shaking shoulders.

"It happened again." He whispers.

"It was a dream. It's not real BB." She soothes and rocks them both back and forth slowly.

The younger boy nods and drifts back to sleep after a few minutes.

"What was that?" I ask and wait for her to tuck him back into bed before I speak.

"Look, Beast Boy's past isn't the brightest okay? He has vibrant nightmares and…he's only thirteen in physical appearance. Mentally he's so much younger. Beast Boy worries a lot though and his mind is always busy with paranoia. He depends and trusts me more than the others." she explains and nods for us to start heading out.

"Beast Boy was screaming…what's wrong?" I jump at the sound of a monotone voice.

"Beast Boy had another nightmare. He's fine now Raven; you can go to sleep." Robin reassures calmly and smiles slightly at the pale girl.

"Friend Robin?" another voice rings through the air and Robin turns and smile kindly at the alien behind us.

"It's okay Blaze. Everything's under control." With that, they all nod and disperse.

"The kid had another bad dream didn't he?" Cyborg appears in front of us after a few moments and Rachael nods slightly.

"Yeah. He's okay now…listen Cyborg-"

"Save it Robin. I get it; you did what you thought would be best. It actually worked for a while; we trained hard and got along. But…you can't keep anymore secrets. _We're_ your team now not them; it's okay to do things differently than your former leader." After that's said, he smiles slightly and walks away. "Oh and uh…put a shirt on." He chuckles loudly and I look down to find myself shirtless.

"Come one Conner. Let's get you a shirt and then we can go to sleep." Rachael smiles happily and tugs me away.

RACHAEL:

It's two AM when Conner and I finally lay down in my bed.

"This bed is huge." He mumbles softly and pulls me closer to his chest to that we're spooning.

"Mm-hm. Go to sleep Conner." I say and hear him chuckle before I feel lips brush against my neck.

"good night." He sighs out.

_The Next Morning_

When sunlight streaks through my window, I expect to hear Conner groan in annoyance or to feel Conner pull me closer to him when I move slightly. Instead I find the other side of the bed cold and empty.

"Conner?" I mumble and sit up. He's not in the room but the smell of Pancakes, Eggs, Tofu. and Bacon fill the room for some reason. Tiredly I walk over to my closet and pull out a new cape and mask along with a new costume.

"How can you eat that?" Beast Boy's voice echoes through the room as I walk into the kitchen and smile when I see the team sitting together, eating breakfast.

"Morning." I turn to the kitchen to find Conner grinning happily with a plate in hand.

"Good morning…what's going on?" he hands me the plate and I find Pancakes, eggs, and bacon positions to form a smiley face.

"I made breakfast." He shrugs and blushes.

"Since when do you know how to cook?" I ask and sit down to start eating.

"Well we haven't talked in a while…there's a lot I've learned."

"As long as he can cook, he's welcome any time Robby!" Cyborg's voice calls over and I smile slightly.

"So…um…I have a surprise for you." Conner mumbles softly and takes my hand.

"What is it?" I ask and raise an eyebrow when he blushes even brighter.

"The rest of the team is on their way." He confesses and I hear the chatter suddenly stop in the living room.

"What did he just say?" Raven asks in slight shock.

"I didn't tell them I was coming…and when they found out they decided to come over. I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen." Conner says addressing all of us now.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy shouts happily and runs over to Conner. "We're gonna get to meet the young justice team?" he asks.

"If Robin let's you." Conner says with a chuckle.

"Robin can we meet them? Please? Please oh please say yes?" he asks turning his big eyes onto me.

"Beast Boy it's not just me who has to decide. What about the rest of the team?" I ask.

"I'm up for it. It'll be cool to meet other kids like us." Cyborg chimes in with a wide smile.

"Yes! New Friends will be made!" Blaze adds.

"I guess." Raven shrugs.

"Yes! When are they getting here?" Beast boy asks.

Suddenly I hear a familiar Hum and I turn to look out the window. I immediately see the red ship flying towards the tower and I have to hold back a sigh. Both teams…under the same roof…oh boy.

"Come one guys!" Beast boy morphs into a dog and bounds away with the rest of us on his tail.

CONNER:

When we get outside we only wait for the ship to land before I step forward with Rachael.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." She says softly with a small smile as her eyes gaze up at the large BioShip.

"It's reality." I say and watch the door open to reveal a Smiling Megan, a Grinning Wally, a Sleepy Roy, and finally Kaldur and Artemis who are currently hand in hand.

"Guys!" Rachael's tough leader façade slips away and she runs over to embrace Megan in a hug. "Artemis!" the blond is next to get a big hug and then she moves on to Wally, Roy and finally she gives a tight hug to Kaldur.

"geez you've grown." Roy comments as his eyes widen.

This was very true; Rachael had out grown the baby features I remembered and had developed more womanly features such as curved hips, slim figure, along with some other features I notice and haven't really gotten used to. Hint? Her front side…and back side have most defiantly grown out of their child like stage.

"Eyes are her head Roy." Wally chastised with a smirk.

"Shut up." Rachael chuckles and hits them both lightly.

"Whoa…" Beast Boy sighs in awe and stares at the other heroes.

"Who are they and what have they done to robin?" Raven murmurs as she pulls her hood up.

"Tell me about it." Cyborg sighs and watches with a frown.

"Guys…these are the Teen Titans. My team." Rachael walks over to stand with her team and has a proud smile on her face I hadn't seen before today. Suddenly the brooding team looks up in shock but smiles slowly.

"I've heard of you guys. You're the kids that took care of the cities while we were gone." Roy nods and smiles slightly. "Good job." His eyes are trained on Beast Boy who, even though he's smiling confidently, still has on his awe struck eyes.

"Guys, this is Wally, Roy, Megan, Artemis, and Kaldur. You already met Conner." She motions to us in turn with a smile before turning to us. "And…this is Cyborg, Blaze, Raven, and Beast Boy." She points to them with the same smile and they all wave or nod.

"Nice place." Wally looks up at the tower.

"We could give you guys tours if you want." Beast Boy says happily. "Right Robin?"

"Of course. "She nods and smiles down at the younger teen.

"Cool! I call Beast Boy!" Wally says and rushes over eagerly.

"Hey that's not fair!" Roy calls over.

"BB can show you both around." Robin says calmly.

"I'll go with Raven." Artemis says with a shrug.

"Blaze?" Megan receives a polite nod from the alien and they walk away with the others.

"That leaves me with you." Kaldur says and smiles kindly at Cyborg.

"Cool let's go."

"Come on; let's make sure they get through the tour okay." Rachael takes my hand and pulls me back to the tower.

"or we could go to the living room…we could have some alone time." I say and watch her blush before she chuckles.

"Nice try Conner. Friends now…kiss later." She turns and kisses my cheek though and I grin as we walk through the tower.

RACHAEL:

Everyone seems to get along okay and we even get to listen to a few stories about the YJ's latest missions. Of course we get to tell a few tales our selves but honestly does losing to Red X compare to fighting with fighting with some members form the League of Shadows? I think not.

"…and then Wally got his butt kicked…again." Roy finishes a story on how Uncle Olli and Wally spared.

"That happened to Cy once! But Robin beat him so hard he had to replace the screen on his wrist." Beast Boy says with a wide smile.

"I wasn't ready!" Cyborg complains and rolls his eyes.

The playful mood is interrupted by red lights and the wailing of an alarm up above.

"Red X. he's at the bank." Cy mumbles after looking up at the screen.

"We can help!" Megan says happily and stand up.

"no." I say instinctively and find myself making my way towards the door without thinking. "this is our fight."

Conner:

I can tell I'm not the only one shocked by Rachael's cold behavior and we all run to the Ship after we hear them depart.

"Am I the only one who's noticed Robin isn't…Robin anymore?" Wally asks as he slid his cowl over his head.

"I wonder what happened." Roy grumbles.

"shh!" Artemis hisses and points out of the front window. "Look."

When we all glance down the first thing I see is a flash of something black.

"Titans! Go!" Rachael's voice echoes through he alley way below and we all watch the five teens disperse and start fighting. The figure in front of them easily disables Cyborg and Beast Boy while Blaze angrily tries to bring the guy down.

"It's a shame Robin. You were part of such a good team…and you threw it all away for these circus freaks." It chastised and throws something red at Blaze and Raven, taking them down as well.

"at least I'm not a thief, liar, and a disgrace." Robin spits back and easily throws a Bird-a-rang at the masked villain.

"Ah…feisty. I've always admired a woman who isn't afraid to fight back." A blur fills my vision when I blink he's right behind Robin with his arms wrapped tightly around her arms and waist.

"Let. GO!" she screams and uses her flexibility to kick up at a sharp angel. Her boot catches him between the eyes and he stumbles back with a yelp.

"You'll regret that Robin." Another blur and the thing is gone. All that he leaves behind is a creepy chuckle and one of his red X's.

"What just happened?" Wally mumbles and stares in shock down at the alley.

"I have absolutely no idea." I murmur back and feel the ship start to move towards the Tower.

RACHAEL:

When we reach the Tower, Beast boy's limping, Raven has a bruise on her upper arm, Blaze has a few cuts on his face and arms, and Cyborg is fuming.

"we had him. If you would have let the Young Justice Team help none of this would have happened!" Cyborg screams as we walk into the living room.

"if she had let them help us we would not have been able to learn from our mistake." Blaze murmurs and winces when Cyborg shoots him a furious glare.

"Well maybe I'm tired of learning! Maybe I just want to remember what winning feels like!" Beast Boy explodes and limps away while grumbling under his breath.

"Beast Boy?" Megan walks in with a worried look and gently reaches out to touch the thirteen year old's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" he roars and pushes past her.

"Beast Boy you don't talk like that to Women!" Blaze calls after him and sighs when we hear an animalistic roar and two high pitched yelps.

"I agree with Beast Boy; I'm tired of being the laughing stock in this city." Raven whispers and floats away.

"Hey Raven, you want to go practice…our…aim?" Artemis trails off as she watches Raven disappear with a depressed sigh.

"Fear not friends! I shall go talk to our comrades and we will join you for an evening movie and sweets." Blaze nods as if trying to convince himself before walks off.

"I can help if you'd like, I could-"Megan's cut off by Blaze's hand which extends politely.

"I am quite grateful for your current company Miss Martian, but I prefer to do this alone. You and your team have caused quite enough trouble for my friends and I." he bows slightly with respect and flies off.

"I'm going to the exercise floor." Cyborg grumbles and starts walking towards the door.

"Ah, Cyborg! I was wondering if your Tower has a place where I could practice my swimming." Kaldur says nicely ands steps back in shock when Cyborg growls in annoyance.

"We're on an island in the middle of the ocean! Where do you think you can practice swimming?" he hisses and marches off.

"That didn't go the way we planned." I sigh and turn around to see Conner standing by the window.

"Look, guys I really appreciate you trying to help. But they aren't easily pleased. And they all don't get along. We're working on team trust but…it's not working. I think it's best that you guys stay away from them. You don't have to go home but I'm begging you to stay away from my kids and I ask that in the politest way I can. I'm going to Bed; good night." I say and feel myself suddenly go weak.

"But it's not even sunset yet." Conner says and walks closer.

"I'm tired."

"I'll go with you, I didn't get much sleep last night." Conner takes another step forward and I nod slightly as I trudge away from the group.

"Hope you feel better soon Rachael.

"Sleep tight kid."

"Sweet dreams."

The three of them smile warmly as I exit the room.

ELI:

Six months…that's how long I've been inside these retched walls. Six months of being locked up, and six months of perfecting my plan. It all goes down tonight though. Every single person both male and female in this prison is in on my plan and they're all helping…but only select few are getting out; not that they know that.

Adam, Leah and the rest of the team, along with Icicle Jr. and of course myself are the only ones who are really breaking out. The rest are only present to help us get out with ease.

"ready." I hear a whisper behind me and feel Cameron's cool breath on my cheek.

"Good, so are the others." I answer and walk over to the bars of the cell. "Come here." I wave him over and he hold out his hand, already molded to fit the small slot on the front of the door.

"You sure this is going to work?" he asks and winces slightly as I shove the door open with him still connected to it.

"Positive." I say and walk out.

It really only takes about an hour and a half to get everything ready. and another half hour for the officers to all be brought down.

Then it's only the betrayal speech and the short run to the outside world. I can hear all the metal doors swinging shut in the other prisoner's faces as Cameron and I run out to meet the others.

"Eli!" Leah catches my waist in her arms and hugs me tightly before I push her off and move over to the rest of the team.

"What's he doing here?" Adam asks and glares at Cameron.

During the first week, Adam and Icicle had shared a cell. They hadn't gotten along and after a fight during lunch; Adam and I had to switch cells thus allowing me to meet the older teen.

"He's here to help." I say and push him away slightly. "Don't ruin this for us okay? He's not in on the whole deal and we'll get rid of him soon enough." I mumble under my breath and watch Adam sigh before nodding slightly.

"Let's go. we don't have much time." Corbin mumbles and suddenly tears away his orange prison suit. "God do I hate this color." He growls and tosses it to the side. The rest of us follow his example to reveal our old get up. The bandanas, the greasy jeans, and of course our new addition to the uniform.

"Adam you sure you can do this?" Leah asks and we all look over at him for confirmation.

"Just hold still and relax." He says as he morphs his own body to hide his true ID.

I feel an unfamiliar tingle in my legs and I look down to see myself growing a bit taller, darker, and whole lot bigger.

"I said relax Eli, I can't finish if you're resisting!" Adam growls out and I shrink back to my normal self.

"sorry." I sigh and he nods before continuing his work.

Over the past few months, Adam had been doing some research and a few experiments with his powers. He'd found a way to expand his gift so that all of us could go back to Happy Harbor and get some clues. It'd give us a chance to plan some more and it'd give me the opportunity to finally get to know Rachael…or Robin I guess I should say.

"There." Adam sighs and I look over at the others with a wide smile.

Leah was now a tall and tanned Hispanic with long black hair and dull brown eyes.

Corbin had paled dramatically and his dark colored hair was now lightened slightly to a strawberry blond color.

Adam can changed his form into something completely new. He'd usually change into a book nerd or science geek but now…he wasn't my brother at all. He had grown atleast six inches in height and his hair had shortened into small and orderly spikes, his eyes were a dark gray and his skin was lightly tanned with a dusting of freckles over his nose. He wore a Happy Harbor Letter man jacket and a cocky smirk.

"What do you think?" he asks and motions to himself.

"impressive." I mumble and move on to the others.

Cameron's next and he had shortened slightly, his brown hair was now a blond clor. His eyes were a light blue and his skin was a bit paler.

Cory hasn't really changed much other than the fact that his honey blond hair is now black with odd blue highlights in it.

"why do I have to be the gothic one?" he whines and pulls at his shrt hair in irritation.

Eliot is grinning widely and I can see why. His lanky figure is gone and in its place is a well built fifteen year old guy. His features are those of a cocky Hispanic and I chuckle when he looks down at himself in awe.

When I finally turn to Icicle Jr. is have to stop and stare. Instead of clear ice for a body he has a perfectly tanned boy complete with a sculpted hest, arms, and face. His hair's a light brown color. His eyes are striking enough to make me want to look away and I do, only to find myself shocked in what I find to be my new form.

I had grown quite a few inches and my hair had shorted as well. My skin was darker than before and my arms bulged in the sleeves of my sweater.

"Alright, enough ogling. We have to go!" Corbin says and starts walking. "Eli walk us through this plan of yours." He commands and I sigh as I explain how we're going to arrive at Happy Harbor and start fresh.

CONNER:

Rachael wasn't really tired; in fact I think she's on a sugar rush or something. As soon as we had arrived in her room she'd thrown her mask and cape to the corner and had lain down on her bed. I had chuckles lightly followed her into her bed but it wasn't long before small jokes and chuckles were forgotten in order to pay attention to the kisses she'd promised me earlier. Thos light pecks I'd missed however soon turned into deep lip locks between sentences, and those had morphed into a long period of only kissing and occasional chuckles.

Now were curled under her blankets with my arms wrapped securely around her finger and her half buried under my body in attempts to keep her in the happy and clam state she was in.

"I've missed you." She whispers and I nod slightly as I shift to turn into her touch as her finger run themselves through my hair gently.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask and move so that I'm not on top of her but my head is still resting between her neck and shoulder.

"anything." I had missed the soft ring of her voice and I was thinking of random questions to ask just so that I could hear her speak.

"Do you remember that day when you gave me the picture of you and your family?" I ask and she nods. "What ever happened to…you brother?" I ask and remember to steer away form the topic on her parents.

"the same accident that killed my parents…he was helping me try to save everyone but…he fell." She whispers and takes a ragged breath.

"you don't have to tell me If you don't want to." I say and look up at her to see her smiling softly donw at me.

"I want to." She nods and pecks my forehead before speaking again.

RACHAEL:

I felt happy, and I hadn't seen Conner in so long. I felt like if I told him something like this then we'd become somehow closer.

I trusted him enough with the secret, and he was one of the most important people in my life so why not right?

With a sigh I let the gates that kept my memories at bay open up and I was engulfed in the memory of the day my older brother dies along with my mom and dad.


	3. Kidnaping

**okay so i got a new computer and the program that was installed for writing is usless because FF doesn't lt me upload with it. i spet a lot of time trying to firgure this out and i finally get it. please review?**

**in my opinion, this is what Blaze looks like minus the white hair: h t t p : / / w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / p i n k a s h e s / r e d % 2 0 h a i r % 2 0 g u y . j p g **

Conner:

her eyes seem to glaze over slightly as she starts the story and i stay quiet through it all. i don;t speak when she talks about her brother, i don't interrupt her when she explains why her parents die, and i keep my mouth shut when she tells me stories of what her and her family would do while traveling. i laid there and listened o the stories my girlfriend had to tell. occasionally i'd wipe away her tears and sometimes i'd chuckle at what she said. but for the most part i just let myself listen and memorize all the memories.

"thank you." i whisper when her eyes close as she smiles.

"it felt nice...to tell someone all that." she whispers back.

"i think you should g to sleep." i say and glance at her clock.

Rachael nodds and yawns.

"Supey?" she mumbles and looks up at me.

"yeah?"

"i love you."

"...i love you too Rachael." i peck her forehead and she falls asleep almost immediately.

"Supes?" i look up in surprise and see Wally poking his head through the door.

"yeah?" i sit up carefully and frown when Wally blushes.

"Roy, Artemis, Megan and I are going into the city. you coming?" he asks.

"no...thanks for asking though." i say and watch as he nods and leaves.

WALLY:

it doesn't take long for us to get into Jump. Megan lands the ship behind a large warehouse and we all climb out with sighs.

"i was beginning to wonder when we'd et out of that place." Roy grumbles as he pulls the hood of his jacket over his head in attempts to protect his ears from the harsh weather.

"i never thought Robin would be able to handle a team so...moody." Artemis sighs and clutches her jacket closer to her body. without Kaldur there to keep her warm, she was shivering violently.

"give them a break guys. they're getting used to each other." i say and pull Megan closer to my side when she hugs herself in attempts to keep warm.

"she's not herself Wally... she shouldn't have left." Megan whispers sadly and lays her head on my shoulder.

"look i know she's acting weird and you guys can see she's stressed out. i mean you saw how easily that Red X guy got to her. maybe she just needs some help from her friends." i say as we walk into a dinner.

"some? she needs as much help from us as she can get. those kids don;t know what they're doing right now! we should help her train them." Roy leads up to a booth and we all slide in.

"i think we should grab one of them. each one of us helps one and...we see how that goes. M'gann you could help Blaze, i'd help raven, Wally you and Roy could get beast boy and Kaldur would help Cyborg. Rachael needs a break. let her and Conner have a day to themselves. after all they haven't seen each other in...months." Artemis says as a waitress walks up to our table.

"what'll you kids have to drink?" she asks and looks at us with a smile.

"Coke" Artemis mumbles.

"same." Megan sighs.

"Root beer."

"Mr. Pib" i say and watch as she walks away happily.

"people in Jump sure are happy." i say and look back at them.

"of course they are. they have Robin to help them...unlike us." Megan says.

"guys...i know we all miss her but we can;t let that show. we have to show her that we're happy for her. she wanted this remember?" i say.

"he's right. we should help but...we can;t pull her away form them. they need her more than we do." Roy says.

after eating, we walk around the city and eventually make our way to an arcade. there Roy and I play for tickets before getting the girls a stuffed animal.

"if Kaldur tries to kill me it's so on your conscience!" Roy grumbles as he hands Artemis a blue monkey. i chuckle and hand Megan the Kid Flash plushie i'd won.

"Thank's waly" he smiles and pecks my cheek. i feel my skin heat up as we walk out of the large building and back out into the cold weather.

"we should get back." Artemis says and we all look to our rights to gaze at the tower.

"yeah." we all sigh and start wlaking back to the warehouse where the bio ship rested.

RACHAEL:

when i wake up, I'm not alone. Conner's hugging me tightly and i chuckle before trying to slip out of his grip.

"no..." he groans when i accidentally wake up. i chuckle again and sigh.

"i have to go train Conner." i laugh and slip out of his grip.

"why?" he whines softly and looks up sleepily.

"i'll be back soon i promise." i say and peck his cheek before grabbing my costume and heading towards the showers.

after a long shower, i head to the training room and smile when i see everyone already there.

"alright. today we're sparring. Cy you're with raven. Blaze with me and BB you need to go work on upper body." i say and grin when he groans.

"really?" the green skinned boy asks and trudges away.

when i turn around, Blaze is already in a fighting pose.

"alright Blaze. don't holdback." i say and crouch slightly.

"i won't." he sighs and jumps up to hover above the ground.

"percent." i smile and jump forward to start our match.

for the next few hours, i work with Blaze on his fighting stances and moves. eventually he gets good enough that i actually start losing my breath and then when both Cy and BB are complaining about hunger we all walk to the kitchen. i know i'm sweaty and panting but i honestly don;t care. my team was becoming better and i felt proud that i was the reason.

"who wants tofu dogs?" Beast Boy calls happily.

"gross." Cy groans.

"i made cookies." i smile when Megan holds up a fresh platter of baked goods and every one attacks the plate.

"Hey." Conner says when i sit down next to him. i smile slightly and sigh.

"i'll be back." i mumble when my own body odor becomes too much for me.

"why?" he frowns and pouts slightly.

"trust me.": i peck his cheek and walk out of the room.

again, i take a long shower and afterwards and i go into my room. after gasping when i see Conner sitting on my bed i sigh and walk over to my desk.

"here." Conner hands me a brush and i smile before running it through my hair.

"you're hair got long; your putting it up in a pony tail." he mumbles as i tie it up and sigh.

"yeah, it's not a very good idea to run around with long hair." i say and sit down next to him.

"the others left...we're alone." he says and smiles when i blush.

"come on." i say and take him hand. he lets me tug him to the living room and i push him down onto the couch gently.

"come here." he sighs and pulls me onto his lap. "i've missed you." he whispers and kisses my neck.

"you never explained why i haven't hear form you in so long." i whisper.

"we got sent on a mission. i wasn;t able to contact anyone. we were to keep silence." he sighs and pulls away from my neck.

"where?"

"another High School mission. there are more kids like Elio and them. we were able to help these ones though." he says and closes his eyes.,

"something bad happened." i state and watch him wince.

"one of them..he was mad and...he didn't have control."  
>"what happened?"<p>

"he...he got too angry and held it in. the power was too much and...it was like an overdose of power. he killed himself." Conner whispers sadly.

"you were there." i whisper and watch as he nods.

"i didn't know that would happen. i just...i told him that he shouldn't hold his emotions in and the next thing i know he break down. one second he's fine the next he's screaming in pain." a tear slides down his cheek.

"it's okay Conner." i hug him and he shakes his head angrily.

"it's not."

BEAST BOY:

we were never able to have fun before they came here. yet as soon as they arrive Robin;s a different person. i don;t know which one is the real her but...i like both. when we get back tot he tower I'm expecting to find her happy and blushing like she always is when she's with Conner. but instead we all find her holding a crying conner. she's crying silently too and doesn't notice us but she's whispering something to Conner.

"Robin-" i'm cut off when Kid Flash places a hand on my shoulder.

"i think we should leave them." Megan whispers and turns to leave. we all follow her and make our way to the garage.

"what's he do to her?" Raven asks softly.,

"i think they were talking about our last mission." Artemis says and sighs. "it didn't end well."

that's when we hear it. a crash, a loud scream, an angry roar, and lastly and eery laugh.

"Robin!" we hear Conner scream out in shock. we all look towards the door before running out.

ROY:

when we reach the living room, all the windows are shattered and Superboy is on the floor, staring out the Windows blankly.

"Where is she?" Wally demands and looks around.

"they took her." Conner whispers brokenly.

"Who?" i step forward and glare out the window, trying to see anything.

"Harbor RUination." Blaze mumbles behind us. we all turn and he points at the wall. sure enough the two words are spray painted messily onto the wall.

"i thought we were done with those guys." Wally growls and picks Conner up onto his feet.

"so did i." Kaldur says with a frown.

"we have to get her back." Beast Boy says angrily.

"no. this is our fight. we stayed out of your now we ask you to do the same," Kaldur says and stats walking out. "we'll get her back."

"no. she's out leader!" Cyborg growls.

"she's my girlfriend. stay out of it." Conner growls out and follows kaldur.

"we'll keep in touch. i promise BB." i say and follow the rest of the team out to the ship.

"these guys don;t know what they're getting into." Wally mumbles.

ELI:

she's prettier than i remember. her hair is longer, her highlights are a bit faded and she's grown.

she's a bit taller and her face is no longer cute but now is gorgeous.

"stop starring at her." Leah grumbles and crosses her arms.

"she's stirring," Cameron mumbles and nods at her. sure enough she's waking up. her eyes open and she frowns before glaring.

"Perfect." before she can speak or move i tear down the walls that have been built around my power and let months worth of want finally flood out. i can feel her self control slipping and she's starting to forget vital information...soon enough her eyes glaze over and she stares blankly at me. i don;t stop though. i don;t stop until her mind is just an empty buzz. she can;t think straight without her thoughts suddenly dispersing and when I'm content, i close my eyes and pull back.

"great. she's your minion Eli. what do you plan to do with her exactly?" Adam asks with a raised eyebrow,

"it's simple. first we end those blasted Teen Titans...then the young justice...and finally...the justice league." i say with a smirk.

**i know i took forever and i know this isn't very long but i have writers block okay? please help me?**


End file.
